On The Way To The Coffee Shop
by licorice factory
Summary: In which England and Japan propose a ménage à trois with America as the flattered, yet somewhat unwilling, centerpiece. UK/US/JP


A/N: I guess they proposed a threesome. Not that I'm complaining, really. I just think there isn't enough of this trio together. Sorry for the total absence of plot. Just pure smut right here. You've been warned. Then again, why are you sifting through the M stories if you don't want smut, hmm? :P

I also put this under America and England because that seems to be more prominent over America/Japan.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe he was doing this. God, no. But it was sort of hard to deny when being rocked fervently on top of bony yet still very gentle hips beneath him.<p>

Alfred gasped, clenching his eyes shut in the form of a brief grimace, mind unable to follow with how fast each motion, each touch, each sound was consuming him, much like the waves of the ocean tickling the sides of a sandcastle. The slippery sting of pain faded leaving a warm pressure against his bottom, another thrust upwards into him.

Too deep. He didn't know England could go this deep.

"Are you alright there, America?" A breathy voice right by his ear, coated in that smooth English accent that managed to wrack his body with shivers as Alfred shuddered, absolutely _feeling_ everything about England when he grinded into him. Alfred had never thought England as a large guy, but from this angle with his dick up his ass, he was starting to change his mind.

"Fuck… This fuckin' hurts, England," Alfred groaned out, swallowing the rest of his words with a deep gulp as his toes curled, England's hips shifting below him to aim at a different angle.

England paused in his maneuvering, gripping firmly onto Alfred's bare hips for better leverage, yet still managing to keep himself from losing control. Lord almighty, this felt better than he had ever dreamed. And he had dreamed quite a bit to tell the truth.

"It's rather wonderful from this end," he supplied, kissing the American's temple as he pulled the large back against his abdomen, just breathing the air filling with the sour, sweaty, _lovely_ smell of sex. England nuzzled against Alfred's neck with an elated sigh, his every nerve burning with this passion he had suppressed so long. He would have to thank Japan for helping muster up his confidence to do this.

Speaking of Japan…

England felt the muscles of his thighs tense as the mop of black hair came into his line of vision over Alfred's shoulder, a small waft of herbs and eastern cuisine filtering into his nose. The Asian seemed somewhat reluctant to do anything, staring almost mystified at Alfred's facial expressions.

Japan's lips parted slightly as his small, pale hands framed the blonde's face, Alfred choking on his breath and looking away from those two inky orbs watching him so intently.

"Stop st- _gnnhh_!" He caught his breath. "Stop staring," Alfred ordered in between pants, reaching up to tug lightly on Japan's wrist. Japan blinked, flushed cheeks darkening as he was caught in such a rude act, but he still couldn't help the floating feeling of his head at the sight before him. This was what he wanted to see; he wanted to see these pained and pleasured and contorted and blissful expressions adorning Alfred's face for a while now.

And this way, his legs spread, skin flushed, lips bruised, and hair tousled, noises of arousal coming unfiltered from his lips, Alfred was the perfect sight.

Japan paused, seemingly irked for a moment as his vision went a little lower past Alfred's own erection to where the two were connected; England and Alfred.

Not quite what he had imagined his first time with the exuberant blonde to be, but he would still take this opportunity nonetheless.

"Are you going to do anything?" England asked with a somewhat clipped tone, eyes shooting to Japan's as he struggled to keep Alfred's hips leveled on his own. Damn, the boy was heavy as hell. "Or did you just want to watch?" Because he would really love some privacy if Japan wanted to do anything. Not that England wanted Japan to do anything. He'd rather no one else get to see his ex-colony in this state, let alone help it along. But still. The staring was getting creepy.

Japan pursed his lips, easily tucking a stray strand of Alfred's bangs behind his ear as his hands drifted lower and felt his pulse hammering against his skin.

"I didn't know we were racing," the Asian said offhandedly, leaning in to give a kiss to Alfred's sweaty forehead. England visibly frowned.

"It can't be a race if I'm the only one moving," he countered, accentuating his point with a few hardy pushes upward, causing Alfred to throw his head back with a groan, clenching his eyes shut again. England shut his eyes contentedly, hand winding around Alfred's bare hip to coil his fingers around his cock, giving it a teasing squeeze.

"Shit! Fuck… _fuck_. England–" Alfred started, unwittingly opening his legs wider to accommodate such a pleasant feeling. He jerked his hips in motion with England's nimble fingers.

"Yes, dear? Does it feel good yet?" He sealed his question with a searing kiss on his shoulder.

Alfred didn't get the time to answer when he leaned his head forward, Japan running his fingers through his hair as he pulled him to him, soft lips coming into contact with chapped ones. Japan sighed into Alfred's mouth, fingers becoming more daring and confident as he traced Alfred's lips with his own, tasting him. He knew he would be addicted to this taste now.

"Mmm… America-san," he breathed in a whisper, as if just the name alone was a precious secret that only he could know. Alfred kissed back, too caught up in the feel of hands in his hair, on his torso, twisting his cock making him need.

He never knew he could need this fucking much. God, he felt like he was going to explode.

Alfred caught himself when Japan's tongue moved away from his own, disappearing down out of view. He was left sitting in England's lap, breathless and jolted, as England continued to pierce him, push him to some dangerous ledge that he would surely topple over too.

"What do you want, America?" England asked, voice strained as his vision blurred, too far gone by this desire that wound around his belly, the feeling of Alfred tightening around him, moist and soft and wonderful. He was almost frantic with his thrust, trying to go as deep as Alfred would allow him.

He just wanted to bury himself inside Alfred and never have to leave.

"I want…" Alfred gasped, feeling something other than England's hand venture over his sensitive skin, touching him with a different kind of heat that made his mouth go dry.

"Ah… Y-yes? You want?" England shuddered, nose brushing against the nape of Alfred's neck. It was getting a little harder to think.

"_I want_…" He jerked, blue eyes glancing down, large and shocked as he saw Japan's face against his junk, looking like he was cuddling with his happy trail as he started to kiss his cock to the best of his ability – England's jerking hips making it a hard task. Damn. He should've called out tails when they flipped that coin for positions.

"Tell me," England demanded, hugging Alfred tightly to him, hard and possessive enough to leave bruises.

"I want to fuck you!" Alfred exclaimed, fingers fisting into Japan's hair as he bent forward over the Asian nation's body, torso acting much like an umbrella would as he let out a long, sultry moan, pushing for the heat of Japan's surprised mouth deeper onto him.

England sputtered, a small abnormality in his rhythm. "P-pardon?"

Alfred tried his best to stop pushing his hips forwards, vaguely aware of the gagging sounds Japan was making from Alfred's hips and England's hip movements. But it was just too good. There was too much pressure in his ass and not enough on his dick.

"Oh _God_…! It's not– Augh! I wanna fuck you! God, I wanna fuck _somebody_! Why do I have to be in this spot!" Alfred whined past another moan. He arched his back when England brushed something inside of him that sent a ball of warmth down to his toes making them curl.

"B-because you agreed!" England shot back, trying to keep Alfred under control. He was squirming too much. "Stop your moving. You're making this difficult."

"My butt huuurts! This isn't what I thought it was going to be. A-ahh… Japan, again. Your teeth– a-again."

"When we proposed this situation, what did you think it was going to be?"

Alfred hiccupped, eyes almost rolling back into his head when that sweet spot was brushed again. That, accompanied with the soft feel of a wet tongue circling gently around the head of his erection, made his bones putty.

"I don't know. I just thought I wouldn't be taking it in the ass. America shouldn't have to be your bitch," he said, turning halfway to see England frowning at him, face red and hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat.

"And so England should be _yours_?" he countered, completely appalled. Since when did being small mean he have to be the girl role in sex all the time?

"Yes!" Alfred exclaimed confidently, making a panicked noise when Japan raised his head from between the westerner's legs, a small trail of saliva and Alfred's arousal on the corner of his mouth. His hands moved to pull Japan back. He needed that heat there. Without it, he would only have the feeling of England spreading him. It was starting to feel better, albeit, however, it was still mildly uncomfortable. Come on. There was a dick up his ass. "N-no! Japan, don't move. Don't–"

"I will."

Alfred managed to quirk his eyebrow at the declaration from Japan's mouth, the Asian nation looking somewhat shy about it, though. England looked over Alfred's shoulder towards Japan with caution.

"You will what?"

Japan took a small breath before loosening his hakama, glancing at Alfred with a smoldering look he was unable to keep back from behind his eyes any longer. He shifted his body to move towards the rocking couple, placing his hands against Alfred's shoulders carefully.

"I will allow you to do what you want with me."

Alfred paused for a moment before the words sunk in, eyes sparking to life as his excitement burst through the roof. He began to pull Japan quickly to him, trying his best to remove the bottoms Japan was wearing in an attempt to mount him on his disco stick.

"W-wait! That's too much weight!" England began to protest in a panic. Two people on his hips would definitely hurt.

He didn't get much time to argue with this idea, however, because in the manner of minutes Japan was stretched and sliding down a slick rod of flesh, back twisting as his fingers curled painfully into the skin of Alfred's shoulders. He gave a cry, this feeling splitting him like an earthquake as he was nearly torn apart.

Alfred choked, leaning back into England for support as his breath caught in his throat. England gave a surprised cry, muscles straining under all of the weight. His thrusts became shallower, but he reveled in how far he was able to penetrate with Japan's help.

But jeez, this was one awkward position.

"So good…!" Alfred gasped, smiling curling on his lips when the pressure evened out. He took up the task of rocking this time, pushing into Japan with just as much vigor as England had into him. Whenever he pulled back he would groan, pushing England deeper inside of him and skimming that wonderful spot that send his mind ablaze.

"This was a fantastic idea," England breathed, arms winding around Alfred's abdomen as he reveled in just the sheer feel of his presence.

Japan nodded in agreement, burying his face in Alfred's neck as he curled his arms around Alfred's neck to keep balance.

"Yeah. I can't believe it took so long to do this," Alfred supplied, muscles in his abdomen rippling under the waves of pleasure plowing into him. "But I can't help but think there's something missing."

"L-like what?" England asked, kissing patterns against the sun-kissed skin in front of him, too lost on this warmth to care about anyone else but Alfred.

"Like…" Alfred gave a particularly hard thrust that sent them all reeling. "Like… France."

When England finally caught his breath, "France?" he gasped. "O-oh, right. Yes, he is very familiar with this, now, isn't he?"

"Yeah. And he's really skilled."

"And handsome," Japan quipped.

"Way better looking than me," England added. "And smarter too."

"Yeah. I'd let him do me," America nodded.

"Why can't we all just be like France? He's such an amazing–"

"–Alright, now that's enough!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow as he silently sipped his coffee that he got from Starbucks, glancing between how mortified Japan looked and how seething England looked. Across from him he saw France twirl his hair with a smile, cocking his head to the side in his seat while he relished the fuming Briton across from him.

"What is so important that you must interrupt my story, _Angleterre_?"

England's face was either far too red from embarrassment or anger, Alfred couldn't really tell. Either way it was kinda funny.

"Are you completely mad! That in no way happened on the way to the coffee shop!" England growled, fisting his already messy hair with violent fingers, looking absolutely panicked.

France cocked a smooth eyebrow with a coy smile. "Oh? I was almost certain you three were hiding some sort of secret alleyway or something to do your dirty business in."

England nearly shrieked causing Alfred to snort and mumbled something to the awkward looking Asian about how girly his voice got when he was angry. "That isn't remotely realistic! Besides, I would never say those things about you! You are a driveling pompous overdressed wine-guzzling frog with no sense of taste!"

France sighed. "Now just because I do not fancy myself to taste your dear little Amérique doesn't mean I don't–"

"That's not what I meant at all!" England growled and turned on his heels, throwing the beverage in his hands towards the Frenchman who almost dropped it. "That is the last time I allow myself to buy you a drink!"

Alfred watched as England stormed away, sipping on his drink as he looked back at France. He shrugged with a smile before tossing his arm around Japan's shoulders and guiding him the direction where England left. He caught up in no time with his long strides.

"Oh, come on, England! He was just joking," Alfred laughed, not seeming bothered in the slightest.

England tossed him a boiling glare from beside him as he hunkered down into his shoulders, fists balled at his sides. "It was uncalled for and completely unrealistic. As if the world revolves around that wanker. I would never say that he's intelligent or anything else for that matter."

Alfred shrugged again. "Well, I mean, it wasn't _completely_ unbelievable. Usually it's you in the middle, not me, but he basically got the rest right," he laughed. England blushed as Japan coughed awkwardly into his hand, speechless.

When did they become so obvious?

England buried his face in his hands with a defeated groan as Alfred continued his clueless laughter, knowing that they had to be more aware of these things if France of all people was picking up on their get-togethers.

Bugger.


End file.
